Awnings are widely used on store fronts, and are often used in place of the conventional, rectangular box-like store front identification panel.
The awning is usually a panel of vinyl material supported on a framework of metal struts or tubes. One popular form of framework is a generally curved convex framework. Other typical frameworks are rectangular, or angled or the like. In some cases the panel is simply stretched out flat within a rectangular framework.
In the majority of cases the framework consisted of struts or tubes which were cut to length, and welded together, and formed by bending or the like into various shapes. The panel of vinyl was then simply stretched over the framework, and fastened on the inside of the framework by various fastening devices. Graphics were often printed on the panel.
This form of construction had numerous inherent disadvantages.
If it was desired to change the graphics on the flexible sign panel, it was necessary in most cases to completely remove the framework, remove the fastening devices, create another fabric panel, fasten it in position, and re-erect the framework.
This was a costly, time consuming operation.
Furthermore, the frameworks were usually made of struts or tubes of steel. Since the awning is located outdoors, rust created problems. The fastenings frequently rusted away from the framework so that the panel became loose. Other kinds of fastenings became immovably fastened to the framework, so that replacement of the sign panel required complete replacement of the framework as well.
The manner of constructing the framework caused a substantial amount of hand labour, involving costly bending operations, cutting to length, welding and the like, all of which resulted in a costly installation.
In some cases, it was desirable to install illuminations underneath the awning. In the past this was usually done by simply installing some form of lighting fixtures and tubes on the building underneath the awning.
This operation would involve the employment of different tradespeople at different times, again leading to considerable extra expense.
Clearly, it is desirable to provide an awning which may be constructed from a kit of components, in a variety of shapes and sizes. In addition, it is clearly desirable to provide some means whereby the flexible panel containhng the graphics can be removed and replaced without the necessity of removing the entire structure.